


The Devil Within

by 888mph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles, Fanart, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Stiles fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize SO MUCH for those waiting for the last chapter of Joint Venture. Mind you, IT’S ALREADY WRITTEN, but there’s a tiny hole of about 100 words that. I. Just. Can’t. Solve.
> 
> Have some quick drawn demon!Stiles in the meanwhile.
> 
> Done on PS2, references used.
> 
> Title from Jim Morrison's gravestone.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://888mph.tumblr.com/).


End file.
